Jealous Much!
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: After meeting a girl who a bit like Ezra. Sabine doesn't like what she see's, how the girl takes a likening to Ezra. Sabine keeps telling herself she not jealous but latter admits she is.(horrible summary sorry)
1. New Crush

_**Hey Everyone! I'm here with another Star Wars Rebels story! I was just thinking and was wondering- woops almost spilled it. You got to read to find out! F.Y.I the title might give it away already.. So I just embarrassed my self just know huh. Oh well **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. **_

* * *

Sabine POV's

We were on Lothal. Me, Zeb and Ezra needed to head out to get some supplies for our next mission. I enjoyed spending time with my two yet annoying friends until they start to bicker. It's a never ending story between those two.

"Will you two be quiet already! Your giving me a headache!" I put my hands up to my forehead. They both stop and glared at each other for a moment until they continued walking. 'Sign' I started walking behind them to see if they would start again but turns out they don't. On the way to the store were we needed to pick up some supplies Ezra and Zeb were quiet witch wasn't like them. Usually after they stop bickering the first time they start again. She looked at the lasot who looked like he was about to do something stupid and then I looked at the human boy who looks like something bothering him. I wanted to stop real quick to ask them if something happen. Before I could even stop I saw a girl approached me.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you guys can help me with something real quick?" She said while approaching me.

"Where kind of in a hurry right now" Zeb said. He knew we didn't need to hurry but judging by the smirk on his face, he just wants to get this done with and go back to his cabin to sleep. Zeb was always like that to people so I decided to have a little fun.

"I understand. Thanks anyways." Her eyes grow small to the disappointment. She begins to walk when I grab her arm.

"Sorry what my friend meant to say was he we have plenty of time to help." I said with a smile on my face glancing at the lasot for his expression and just as prediction he was mad.

"What!? I never said that!" Screamed the lasot who was frustrated by what he just heard.

"Of course you did. Right Ezra?" I nudged Ezra arm. A smile crossed face.

"Yea you did. You said it clear as it can be." Ezra said while smiling wider

"W-w-what! You know- fine!" Zeb was mad and Ezra and me knew we were going to be in trouble when we get back at the ship.

"So you'll help me?!" The girl eyes winded with a big smile on her face.

"Yep!"

"Great! Follow me" She grabs my arm and pulls me while walking. Is she in a rush or something? We walk threw a few alleys and then turn some corners. Then we stop in front of a house.

"Is this the place?" I ask when the girl let go of my arm.

"Yep. The stuff I needed help with are inside. There to heavy to lift and no one wants to help me."

"Okay then. Lets begin." I said while walking in. "I almost forgot to ask," How stupid of me to forget. "what is your name?"

"Lya Volsh."

"Nice to meet you Lya. I'm Sabine. And these two here are Ze_"

"Garazeb Orrelios" The lasot said "But you can call me Zeb" He bowed with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Zeb" She bowed

"And I'm Ezra. Ezra Bridger" He bowed as well with a smile. They seem different. Are they pranking me. I didn't see them while we were walking. Maybe they were making a plan when I was with the girl at her side. If they did. I hope I find out soon.

"Nice to meet you Ezra." She bowed again. I didn't noticed after looking around that the place seems a banded.

"Do you live here?" I ask putting my hands on my waist.

"I used to, but I lost my home because I couldn't pay on time so I got kicked out." She put her head down. "All my stuff had to stay with the house. But I was lucky to have a relative near by to help me. She's my aunt. She said I can stay as long as I want and help get my stuff back from my place. And so, I get my stuff back. But I need to get done quickly or I wont be able to get back in again."

"Let's get to work then." I glance over at Ezra. He had a bit of sadness in his eyes. I can tell why. He too was evicted from his home where he had the most wonderful memories with his parents. I head over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey. No loping today, got it?"

He stared at me for a few seconds and put a fake smile on his face.

"Yea, yea lets just get this over with." He heads to the room where Lya was in, helping her with some boxes. He comes out with 3 boxes. Zeb picks up 7 boxes, mostly the heavy ones and I picked up 2. The girl picks up 1 and with a small box on top. It looks like a jewelry box.

"Ready?"

"Ready" We all say following the girl to her aunts house. Lya and Ezra were in front, me and Zeb were in back. As were walking me and Zeb were talking about a few stuff and I asked him why he and Ezra were so nice back there. He said it was to show kindness since you got us in this in the first place. I laughed at that but I knew something was up. I just don't know what. After we had nothing good to talk about we were quiet. Well me and Zeb. Ezra and Lya were going on and on about stuff. Like what part of the city they where from and what there favorite places to go, what they like to do. Ezra didn't really say much because he really didn't have an answer. He lived on the streets his whole life, but he couldn't say that to her. The last question made my heart sink.

"Where are your parents?"

We all stop. I was just watching Ezra. Waiting for what he will say.

"The Empire took them.."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know." We started walking again.

"It's okay. You get me right?" Me and Zeb both stop again but Ezra and Lya just keep moving forward. Me and Zeb glance at each other in concern. We look back and see them way ahead. They moved fast. So we had to walk a bit faster to catch up to them. We noticed they were quiet, witch means she didn't respond either I think.

'Yea I get you. My parents were taken to.."

Ezra looked at the Lya with a worried look but someone how knew how to make her laugh. He said a few jokes making her laugh a lot. She had a smile on her face. I knew what Ezra was trying to do. He didn't want her to feel down like he been before about talking about this stuff so he does something to help, I just wish he took his own advice and did the same for him. I looked down for a minute to think of something to say. I don't know what to say. I look back up seeing Lya blush on her checks and Ezra just walking and smiling. Does-s she like him?! I thought to my self. I didn't know I had a mad look on my face until Zeb pointed it out.

"Some jealous?" Zeb said with a smile looking at me.

"W-What are you talking about?" I gave a confusion look but then I just realized.

"Oh you know, the girl having the likening of Ezra." His smile grew bigger

"Yea right, You know I don't anything for Ezra."

"We'll see about that." He looked forward again as so did I.

_"Am I jealous? No there's no way I would fall for kid, well maybe if he was older than yea. Oms!"_

* * *

**_Clift Hanger! Oms means Oh My Stars btw_**

**_Thank you all for reading my story and hope you like it. I had some thought in this while I was writing it. Thinking if I should put that in or not. So there was some trouble._**

**_Tell what you think in the review!_**

**_Question: What kind of hair would you like Sabine to have had._**

**_A. Long_**

**_B. Short(Like right now)_**

**_C. Other_**

**_Fact: Zeb is 39 years old. I thought he was 20. Looks like 20 a bit right?_**


	2. It Hurts

_**Hey Everyone! Been Busy!**_

_**Sorry it took so long!**_

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels but the OC _**Lya Volsh

* * *

Sabine POV

_"I cant believe I have feelings for Ezra! Know I wish we didn't help her"_

I kept going through my head as if it would give me an answer. I was about to give up when I notice Ezra had a big smile on his face.

_"That's smile was only for me before." _I had an angry face on now and from the corner of my eye I see Zeb trying to hold in laughter. I turned to him to ask what was so funny but before I could ask he busted out laughing stopping all of us to look at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" I asked only his answer was more laughing.

"Zeb?" Ezra asked trying to find out what was happening.

"I'm HAHAH sor HAHA I'm sorry." He started to walk again still laughing a bit.

I was still where I stopped when more laughter.

It was Ezra and Lya.

My heart clench at the sight of the together, laughing, smiling. So I did what I could to stop the clench. Walk and stare at the floor.

We were walking for a bit when we came to a stop.

"Well were here!" She said in a voice to cover her sadness.

_"Yes, know we can finally go."_

"Thank you all for helping me. I don't know what I would of done if it was just me." Lya said as she shook Zeb and my hand. Ezra told us to go start getting supplies, he'll catch up.

So me and Zeb both went but being me I snuck around the building to spy on the two. I thought I made a clear get away from Zeb but he seemed to have found me in matter of seconds like he knew this would happen. I didn't care if he was watching me anymore. I just want to see what happens.

"Thank you Ezra for helping me." Lya said as she bowed

"It was the best I could possibly do for a beautiful girl like you." Ezra said with a smile on his face as he bowed back.

"You know how to make a girl skip a beat, Ezra Bridger" She smiles and leans in.

Ezra who was unaware of what was happening got surprised by the kiss planted on his lips.

My heart clench so tight I thought I was going to die. I couldn't take this anymore! I started to run back to the Ghost. Crying my eyes out.

* * *

"Hey Zeb, where's Sabine?" Ezra said as he went down the alley where Sabine was at before.

"I don't know, she kind of took off"

"Oh, do you know why?"

"Nope but I do know she went back to the Ghost"

"Okay then, she we get the supplies still? I don't want to get yelled at again for not getting anything last time"

"That was your fault"

"Was not! I didn't threw them at the stupid bucket heads!"

"But it was still your fault!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"WAS NOT!"

Zeb said loud enough for everyone near them to look his way. He was waving to them and smiling to them with a scared look on his face, "I was just talking to someone, sorry"

One of the people spoke up. "To who are you speaking to?"

Zeb looked back to where Ezra was before.

"He..was just there!"

"Crazy one" Someone whispered

Zeb got angry but was still in shock of not being able to hear Ezra when he snuck away.

"Ezra!" He said again aloud but no one cared anymore. Zeb was Angry.

* * *

**_I am so sorry for not posting for awhile. It just_**

**_I made a new story awhile back and I didn't expect it to continue._**

**_And I have been busy lately. With school and the 4 test next week._**

**_I am sorry. The reason this is short is so it easier for me to post,_**

**_Rate and Review Please_**

**_Question: What should I make Sabine do to make Ezra hers? And what should I do about Ezra, captured or run away?_**


	3. Finding You Is Harder Than You Think

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Soo surprising for me to update this story huh?**_

_**As I said in my other stories I would update, Well I did promise I would update sometime before and during winter break, but I broken some promises haven't I...about updating**_

_**Sorry about that...**_

_**I am so sorry for making you guys wait. I have a excuse. Finals...yep. The death of all schools but mostly me because I don't do work really. It's either easy or boring. **_

_**And since I'm not the nice person I was when this started story I'm just going to say this:**_

_**I am not an author, spelling and grammar do NOT matter. That only matters if your a professional author where if you spell something or did something wrong it could cost tons of money for that mistake, but here on FanFiction it won't. If you can't stand my spelling or grammar or whatever then leave. Cause I ain't dealing with you grammar police. You either keep it to yourself and read or just don't read it. I'm not perfect and neither are you. To be perfect you need to know everything, control yourself with your emotions, and not make one mistake. So I'm sorry if I made you upset or cry or anything but everyone needs to knows that. No one is perfect. But your perfect just the way you are so I am perfect by how I write, talk and whatever.**_

_**So again, don't expect things to be perfect cause it might never be. **_

_**And some of you won't even read this anymore because your against what I said or you just skip to the chapter right away. And I don't care. It's your mind so you can choose what you want.**_

**_P.S I hate Donald Trump. Many reasons why I hate him._**

_**Anyways Enjoy the Chapter!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels_**

* * *

Zeb said loud enough for everyone near them to look his way. He was waving to them and smiling to them with a scared look on his face, "I was just talking to someone, sorry"

One of the people spoke up. "To who where you speaking to?"

Zeb looked back to where Ezra was before.

"He..was just there!"

"Crazy one" Someone whispered

Zeb got angry but quickly pushed it aside. The problem right now was where was Ezra and how did he just...vanish?

"Ezra!" He said again aloud but no one cared anymore. Zeb was Angry and there was a tint of worry in the line of his face.

* * *

Kanan POV

I saw Sabine rush into the Ghost and to her room where once she got in she locked it.

"Sabine?" I asked knocking on her door. No response back.

"Are you alright?" Still nothing, I put my ear to her door and hear sobbing. All of a sudden a huge wave of sadness just wash over me. Almost knocking me off my feet.

"Sabine, please open the door." I asked. I would use the force to open them but I didn't want to invade her privacy and also because she's a girl. Made that mistake once...don't ask.

"Please Kanan just leave me alone..." I hear her say

"Fine, but I'm coming back later to discuss this." I not waiting for a answer, she knows she will have to sometime so better to get it done with right? But I'm not going to be the one talking . OH-nonono. Hera could do that. I am not good with people feelings, mostly girl feelings. Ezra on the other hand is different, since his height isn't fit for his age **(A/N: Can't really tell what people's age's are today really. They could be shorty and 30 or tall and 19...I'll stop right now) **Him living on the streets for 7 years and not getting a full course meal and the nutrition he needs didn't really help his body growing. But now he has a good place to eat and grow up like any other child...like any other child...?

I shake that from my thought and went to my room to mediate. To much thinking for me today about feelings.

* * *

Zeb POV

Where the hell is the bloody kid!?

It's not like he can vanished in thin air! Unless that's a Jedi trick. No no no. Kanan would of worn me of that. The kid would have been playing tricks on me when he first learned it if he could, if that trick was even real. Was it real? Who the bloody hell know!

He better show up soon, I ain't waiting all day for his scrawny ass.

-Time Skips-

I been waiting for 2 hours and it's starting to get dark. Where the hell is he?!

"Kid when I find you, I'm gonna kill you." I mumble to myself as I continue walking to where else he might be. Nowhere in sight. This is going to take forever. I kept looking for another hour and my gut started to have a deadly feeling like something bad happen or is going to happen.

I knew the kid, how he act's how he has a tone for everything he does. How he works and how he does the right thing. He wouldn't make up worry like this, he would of called in on his communicator and say 'I be back in a few hours.' or 'I got to go do something so I'll meet you in a few'

But deep down in my gut I knew something was wrong. Something worse than the last time he gone missing.

I grab my communicator and called the Ghost where everyone was or if not Chopper was.

"Spectre 4 to Ghost. Anyone there?" I waited a few until Hera voice responded back.

_"Spectre 2 here, what's wrong spectre 4?"_

"I still can't find Spectre 6. And I'm starting to get a bad feeling in my gut." I say. The first time I contacted Hera was an hour after Ezra diapered. Thinking he went to the ship or stopped by. Hearing her say no got me confused at first. _Where could he be? _was all I asked in my head all though's hours.

_"I am too. Spectre 6 is never out this long or not contacting us." _I hear her sighn' until speaking again.

_"Spectre 1 is searching the city as well for the past 2 hours." _I knew something was wrong now, with two of us looking in the city and everywhere he could possible be, it wouldn't be hard to miss him.

"Thanks Spectre 2" I put my com back on my belt and sniff the air trying to find Kanan. I needed to tell him that this more than him just getting away. I picked up his sent and went toward where it was stronger. As I got closer I spotted him talking to that guy we saw that one day when we were to get supplies...still ain't my fault.

"Kanan!" He turns around and his face was covered with worry and frighten?

"Did you find him?!" He yell's mostly when he runs up to me.

"N...No." I say a bit surprised.

"Kanan I have a bad feeling about this." I say before he could ask another question.

"I know Zeb. I can feel the worry coming off of you, and you should be worried." He say's

"What? Kanan what's going on? Have you know this whole time?!" I yell a little too. If he had any info or idea he should of told me and the other's right away.

"The empire has him Zeb." He snapped.

"And you know what makes it even worse? The Inquistor has him." He say's with an angry expression. He had worry, anger, frighten, and regret? All those emotions quickly going through his head.

"How do you know?"I asked

"I had a vision..."

* * *

**_Sorry if you got a bit confused in Zeb's POV_**

**_My mind was else where half the time..._**

**_Anyways hoped you Enjoyed! _**

**_And please_**

**_Review and Follow!_**

**_Question: Who has tickets to the Star Wars Movie!? :D I do!_**


End file.
